


So When the World is Cold

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Ziall For All Seasons [1]
Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Blanket





	So When the World is Cold

Zayn’s sitting on the couch, wrapped in Niall’s favorite blanket. He looks so soft that Niall’s not even mad at the pseudo-thief. “Hey,” his voice cracks and he clears his throat before continuing, “whatcha doing with my…” He flaps his hand to continue the sentence. 

“Mine’s in the wash.” Zayn looks up and pouts. “Was trying to do one of those aesthetic Instagram posts with hot chocolate.” 

“We’re out of mini marshmallows. You only like—” Niall snaps his mouth shut.

Zayn shrugs, and extends his arm like a bat wing, inviting him in.

“Plus, it smells like you,” Zayn whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) because even a drabble needs a beta and to [fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for putting this challenge together!
> 
>    
>  **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**
> 
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/168896319228/title-so-when-the-world-is-cold-author)


End file.
